The new Bonnie and Clyde
by MyshipisliketheTitanic
Summary: Over the course of 24 hours everyone in Starling City knows Oliver is the Arrow and that Felicity has been helping him. Enter Felicity, with a plan, a fear of being a known brunette and alcohol. Olicity


AU-

NOTE: Tommy is still alive as is Sara and Moria. Oliver is still CEO of Queen Consolidated. Thea has no idea that Oliver's the arrow.

"Oliver we have a problem," Felicity turned to him as he continued sparing.

It had been a reasonably quiet evening in the Arrow Cave, they had stopped a robbery in progress but other than that nothing had gone on. Sara and Roy left over an hour ago, which left Felicity, Diggle and Oliver alone. Felicity, being Felicity wouldn't leave until her last search came up clean.

"OLIVER!"

"What Felicity?" Oliver turned to her, resulting in a punch from Diggle.

Felicity had to do this- she had to tell him. But how would she tell him?

This would be just like that time she had to tell her uncle Albert that she didn't like the sweaters that he sent every year for her birthday. After that, she never got a sweater again- Or, now that she thinks of it, a birthday present. "Felicity?"

What if Oliver got mad at her, and never…

"FELICITY" Oliver yelling was enough to pull her out of her head and back into the present, with a very sweaty, shirtless Oliver and a concerned looking Diggle.

"I don't, know how to put this. I mean I know how to put this, I just…" She paused, took a deep breath.

"We're going to be arrested tomorrow, well not all of us but me and you Oliver we're going to prison." And the she began to laugh and laugh until her stomach hurt and her eyes watered.

"I'm going to prison, me. I'm not going to blonde anymore. Everyone will know my secret. Oliver I need to ask you a very important question."

"What Felicity?" Well, he clearly didn't believe me.

"Do they have hair dye in prison?"

"Felicity why are we going to prison?" Finally he asks a sensible question.

"Oliver thy have evidence on both of us, the police are just waiting for the warrants to go through and then we're done for."

"Felicity tell me what'd going on," This was from Diggle.

So I did. I told them the evidence they had on both of us (enough to put us both away) I attempted to get rid of some of the evidence but found that they had gotten smarter and started using paper files instead, that they not only have Oliver's blood but also my digital footprint and I told them we had until about 8 tomorrow before they came for us. Then I went home, ate my weight in Mint Chocolate chip, drank an entire bottle of wine and went to bed.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! "FELICITY," Clearly, I wasn't the only one who had been drinking.

I opened the door, only to be shoved against the wall.

"I don't want to wait anymore," His mouth was so close that I could taste his breathe.

"Wait for what?" My voice came out in a whisper. I cleared my throat and repeated myself, "Wait for what?"

"This," He shoves his lips onto mine. Then my brain when haywire I couldn't think all I could feel was his lips and I wanted more.

"Bedroom," I say before quickly shoving my lips back onto his.

"What time is it?" I ask as he trails his had up and down my back. Please let this not be a dream.

"it's not a dream felicity."

"Dammit I said that out loud. I need to work on that before our trials what if I say something that incriminates us, or worse Dig. And then Lyla won't forgive me because it will be my fault the baby's left childless and then he'll hate me too and what if he never forgives me and then I cant see baby dig or, or…or "

"Felicity breathe, its going to be okay," Easy fro him to say, he has a brain to mouth filter.

"How do you know that Oliver?"

"Because John will find a way to help us. Now get dressed didn't you say you needed to wipe your computer at QC. By my calculations we have 3 hours until were arrested."

"Oliver," I say as anxiety begins to take hold of my stomach, "do you regret last night?"

"No. Do you?" the fear in his eyes is evident.

"Definitely not," I say with a smile as I rise to my tiptoes and give him a gentle peck. "And I never will."

Driving to QC is silent, we hold hands and let the silence wash over us. It's the good kind of silence where you feel peaceful and content.

We're doing shots when they come, for Oliver and I. They come in full riot gear with guns and vests. It's all very fast.

"See you soon," I say to Oliver as he's taken away. The confused look on his face is almost enough to make me tell him. But he can't know, just in case thi all goes wrong and we don't get free. I nod to John and let them take me away. Oliver and I agreed to maintain our innocence, but refuse lawyers. If all goes to plan we should be imprisoned by the end of the week.

+++++  
First Olicity fanfiction ever. Hopefully it's okay even though the chapters a bit rushed.

Please review and enjoy


End file.
